Trust I Seek And I Find In You
by nolechic512
Summary: Post S4 Finale. Something is wrong and it needs to be fixed. A lot of danger and darkness lies within her future, but Caroline will get through it. She has to. Mysteries will solved and truths will be revealed. (Please R&R) FIRST CHAPTER IS AN A/N EXPLANATION. READ IT! Story starts in ch. 2 ENJOY! :)
1. AN PLEASE READ!

_**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

**So I have decided to do something a little different with a story idea that I have seen sort of passed around and so far I haven't read it the way I wanted it to be. So I have taken matters into my own hands. Whether that is good or bad depends on you.**

**So to start on a happy note, THERE WILL BE NO HALEY OR UNEXPLAINED MIRACLE BABY PLOT. I will leave that tomfoolery to Twilight. **

**This is a Klaroline story, but it's probably going to be slow depending on how I feel. Now to hash out a few things so no one is confused:**

**Yes Bonnie is dead, but she will still be used in my story.**

**Jeremy will be playing a bigger role because I feel like he isn't utilized nearly enough for my liking.**

**Kol is also alive and well, and will also be participating in my story. The veil drop stuck for him, so everyone is happy. YAY!**

**Elena and Damon will not be in the story for a little bit but I will probably have to add them sooner or later. Not a big Elena fan, but for you, I will soldier on through it.**

**I have yet to determine the side ships, but when I do you shall know.**

**If I missed anything, let me know. Ideas and criticism are welcome. If you think my story sucks, then help me make it better. I don't want to dole out lemons, I want a good story that everyone can enjoy,**

**This A/N has gone on way to long already. **

**I have the first chapter up, so read and enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 1: Kill Of The Night

CHAPTER 1: Kill Of The Night

'_**I wanna taste the way that you bleed OOOH. You're my kill of the night.'**_

'_Ugh, slow.' Were the words going through her head. _

_Why she had ever decided to move to this one pony town was beyond her, but it was home for now. Don't get her wrong, the people were great, the peace was nice, and the calm was wonderful. But it was times like this that she missed the city life._

_This place was good for retiring or raising a family but she was doing neither of those things, and certainly not anytime soon. That was probably why the good locals kept eyeing her when she first stepped foot into the town limits. Young and single were not qualities that most residents possessed._

_She could hear the theories of her arrival floating around. She was rumored to have been running from a husband, from the law, or looking for a place to raise her unborn child that was conceived in a torrid affair with one of those city slicking gigolos (a personal favorite). Thankfully suspicions had stopped when neither the husband, nor the cops, or said baby made an appearance. It's been smooth sailing ever since._

_But God, does it get old quick!_

_The dating options were so limited, and the women did nothing but gossip, criticize, and make back handed comments about your weight- 'You should really try these low-fat muffins. I know fitness isn't much of a priority with your generation, what with all those computers and televisions, but in my day looking good really meant something to a woman.' That or being set up with one of the many Grandsons that looked a little too clean cut and straight out of puberty._

_She couldn't complain though. She had found a nice little bungalow and a decent paying job at a bar in the town center. But Sundays were the absolute worst. Everyone and their mother are attending the Sunday night service and besides a few regulars that couldn't care less about their church attendance record, the place was a ghost town._

_Maybe she could get away with closing early. Shoo out the stragglers, wipe down the bar and she was home free. The sooner she cracked open those dusty old books, the sooner she could figure this out. Witches aren't just killed for sport, and certainly not so easily. She wondered if it had something to do with-_

"_Excuse me, miss?"_

_She turned around, ready to send him on his merry way, but was stopped in her tracks. 'Holy hotness Batman!' Never before had she seen such green eyes and paired with that strong jaw, straight nose, and hair that she could probably run her fingers through for hours. This guy was a walking wet dream and he ended up walking into this fine drinking establishment that she just so happened to be servicing. 'Books can wait.'_

"_What can I do for you?" She purred across the bar. It had been a while, and she was feeling a little wild tonight. _

"_I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find a Hanna Bryden?" He inquired. She slowly leaned back against the opposite side of the bar. She wasn't well known enough for people to be asking about her and, besides a select few, no one knew that she was here._

"_Why do you want to know?" She probed, her eyes roving over him in a much different manner this time._

"_Well I was sent here by a friend of mine, Teagan Miles. She said that you could help me." He answered, his eye brows raised in anticipation while his fingertip traced the bar top._

"_And what did Teagan say I could help you with?" Hanna cautioned. He didn't seem like a bad egg but she was well aware of how deceiving looks could be. _

"_It's better of I just show you. My car is just outside, and I would prefer if we discussed this in private." He beckoned with a nod towards the door. _

_She hesitated for a moment before grabbing her jacket and walking towards door. Teagan wouldn't have sent him to her if it wasn't really important._

_They strolled towards his car and he popped the trunk. "It's in there." He motioned towards the opening with his hand. _

_She leaned over the vehicle to stick her head in the trunk. Her eye brows were furrowed in confusion. 'Empty.'_

"_What-" Something strong and heavy smashed into the back of her head. _

_Everything went dark._

"Okay, seriously? We had this talk weeks ago Caroline. What more do you want?" Jeremy demanded as he marched through the boarding house halls toward the kitchen.

"I want to find out what the hell is going on!" She exclaimed. "Something is off. Like really really off Jeremy, and I _know_ that you feel it too."

Jeremy sighed as he forcefully pulled open the fridge door. He knew what she was talking about, but this was getting ridiculous. "Everything is fine Caroline. The Originals are gone, the supernatural shenanigans have _finally _died down. We get to enjoy peace and quiet for the first time in almost 3 years." He implored grabbing a bottle of water and letting the fridge slip shut.

"I know, I know." She sighed into her hands, her elbows resting on the island. Delving into another preternatural problem was the last thing she wanted to do, but when your instincts are practically shouting that something has gone amiss it's better to be safe than sorry.

"I just can't help but feeling like we're missing something. Haven't you noticed how Stefan has been acting differently since the whole Silas thing ended?" she wondered.

"Maybe he's bummed about the whole thing with my sister. You know she did leave him for his brother. That's gotta be hard to stomach." He offered in hopes of deterring her from going any further.

"No." Caroline insisted. "I've dealt with heartbroken Stefan, and he does not act this way." She ran her fingers through her hair as she pondered the possibilities.

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders as if to push it aside, but she could see the small lines appearing on his forehead. Wait!

"Jeremy… You've been able to see Bonnie since she died…has she said anything?" She inquired, an eyebrow raised in question.

She could see the hesitation in his face, like he had something to say but didn't really want to answer. "Jeremy!" Caroline demanded.

He pursed his lips, then set his water down on the counter before speaking. "Whenever Stefan was around, she said that there was something weird happening with his aura. That it seemed… darker."

Caroline processed this information quietly in her head. Why would Stefan be acting so weirdly? Even on his worst days he had tried to exude some semblance of normalcy, a feeling of calm. That's just how he was; never wanting anyone to be concerned about him. But lately he seemed guarded and standoffish. As if he was hiding something.

"Is Bonnie here right now?" She appealed, her teeth biting furiously at her lip. One of these days she would end up gnawing the appendage off. Supernatural healing abilities or not, gone is gone.

"Yes." Jeremy confirmed.

Caroline took a deep breath. "Ask her where we can find a witch as soon as possible." She asked calmly, her face a mask of determination.

"What! Why-"

"Just do it!" She barked. If she was right, there was no time to waste.

Jeremy paused and focused his attention on the seemingly empty space to his left. He gave a curt nod after a moment and turned back towards Caroline.

"There are some all over New Orleans, but she said to look for one named Sophie Deveraux." Caroline nodded at his answer then spun on her heel and marched towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy chased after her as she opened the door and continued her brisk pace to her car.

"I'm going home to pack." She stated then turned back towards him. "And you should as well."

"You can't honestly be thinking of going down there?" He said as she popped open the driver's side door and slipped in.

"Oh I am." She acknowledged, "And so are you. I'm not leaving you here by yourself, especially if I turn out to be right- which I probably am. Plus, you are my only way of communicating with Bonnie, so naturally it would make everyone's life a bit easier if you just came with me."

He heard the sounds of the ignition starting after her door slammed shut. The windows rolled down to reveal her resolute expression. "I'll be back in an hour. So you better be packed and ready when I get here." She finished before firmly placing her sunglasses into place and pulling out of the drive way.

Jeremy shook his head as he watched her speed away before trekking back into the house to do as the blonde tyrant said, muttering to himself along the way.

He couldn't wait to hear what the Sheriff had to say about this. He knew danger when he saw it.

**Hope you like what I have so far. I have it pretty much outlined I just have to hammer it out. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Criticism is welcome, but happy feedback is acceptable as well. **

**P.S.- The chapter titles are songs that I think fit the chapter. This one is by Gin Wigmore. Look it up and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2: Down in New Orleans

**So, I know you might be upset with me for not updating, but I came through. I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long, so I got off my lazy ass (or on it) and wrote another chapter. I'll try to update again a lot (****_lot)_**** sooner than before, but school is starting so no promises. **

**But we will get through this. I won't abandon this story, no worries.**

**Anyway, I've got a more solid heading with this story so it should come easier. I hope you like this chapter. Read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

** Down in New Orleans**

_**"We got magic, good and bad. Make you happy or make you real sad. Get everything you want, lose what you had. Down here in New Orleans."**_

They had arrived in New Orleans in record time - and by that Jeremy meant that he had never seen his life flash before his eyes so many times in one car trip. Caroline may be a vampire and he may have his new found hunter strength but all it takes is one wrong turn at the 100 mph speed limit she set for them, and they're done. At least he would be.

All that seemed to melt away though, as they pulled into the city's limits.

His parents may have liked to take him and his sister on family vacations every now and then, but he was still a small town boy and, like Caroline, he didn't know very much of the world outside of Mystic Falls and his brief stint in Denver.

New Orleans was truly like no other.

It was a place that contradicted itself. The way it seemed to be both old and new. How it's streets were brimming with life, yet there was this other worldly feeling of darkness. Under the cover of laughter and celebration were secrets that the swamps kept in their cloudy depths and the inhabitants held close to their chests.

They pulled up to one of New Orleans more historic hotels in the Quarter. It was right around the corner from Bourbon Street, and it came at a good price (thanks to Caroline's compulsion).

Caroline smiled brightly as she stepped out of the car, but it slipped when she saw Jeremy's expression. He stood taught, his brow deeply furrowed as he observed their surroundings.

"Jer... you okay?" She cautioned.

"Yeah, it's just-" He paused to catch his breath. "Whenever I'm around you or Stefan or Damon, it's like I can feel what you are."

Caroline bit her lip as she considered his words. "So...you can sense some vampires?"

"No." Jeremy replied firmly, turning to Caroline. "I sense a lot."

* * *

Klaus swirled his glass of single malt scotch as he watched Kol attempt to work his magic on yet another unsuspecting barfly. There use to be a thrill in seducing a woman into following you to her death, but lately Klaus found himself resorting to compulsion more often than not. They were nothing but mindless prey now, and he didn't see the point in wasting his time on such easy targets. There was no challenge at all. Not anymore.

"Why the long face, big brother?" Came a feminine voice from his left. "You're not still sulking over that small town baby vampire are you?"

"What do you want Rebekah?" He growled, sending a scathing glare her way to which Rebekah rolled her eyes. He wasn't in the mood.

"I came to collect you and our idiot brother." They both watched Kol disappear out the back door of the bar with the buxom red head.

"And what, pray tell, do you require our presence for, dear sister?" Klaus inquired, eyebrow raised.

"Elijah. He wants us to meet with some witch. Says it's important." He rolled his eyes at her answer. Of course it is. When has Elijah ever done anything for fun.

Klaus drained the rest of his drink before standing up and strolling out of the bar, Rebekah at his side.

"Did he give any other details rather than it just being 'important'?" They approached the entrance of the alleyway behind the establishment just as Kol was exiting.

"Leaving so soon?" He smirked, wiping blood off his hands.

"Please tell me you at least cleaned up after yourself." Rebekah dead panned.

"Now why would I bother with such trivial activities?" Kol laughed.

"Pig." Rebekah huffed in disgust.

"Enough, children." Klaus snapped. "We're going to meet Elijah."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You two try to have a good time, and I'll just be on my way now." Kol made to walk past his siblings, but was wrenched back by Klaus.

"You're coming with us." He tossed Kol in front of them by the collar of his jacket. "Start walking."

"Yes, sir." Kol mocked bringing his hand to his head in salute. Klaus responded by shoving him forward before turning back to Rebekah.

"My question." He said, pressing her to continue. The three of them strolled through the crowds of people, dodging vendors and tourists as they made their way to another restaurant Elijah asked to meet at.

"Not much, just that we were meeting some witch. I think he said her name was Sophie. Sophie Devereaux." She shrugged.

"Never heard of her. Is she pretty?" Kol leered. Klaus smacked him upside the head while Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I guess we're about to find out."

* * *

"Are you sure we're going to right way?" Caroline asked for the umpteenth time as they navigated the hoards of people. It was a sight to see. Tourists and locals, people from all walks of life gathering in one place for the same experience. There were vendors and street artists. Small bands of musicians who entertained the public for change. She got a laugh out of those human statues, particularly when a small boy was taken by surprise when the suited man covered in dark silver paint suddenly changed position.

"Yes! I can read a map, you know!" He replied, exasperated. Caroline snorted as she glanced at the map over his shoulder.

"Really?" She asked wryly, plucking the map out of his hands and giving it back right side up. Jeremy stopped in his tracks, bringing the map closer to his face to hide his blush.

"Oops." Jeremy muttered.

"I thought you were a boy scout?" Caroline laughed.

Jeremy scrunched his face at the memory. "Yeah, for like two weeks. And only because Mom made me."

"Oh yeah." Caroline mused."Didn't you get kicked out for running your troop leaders boxers up the flag pole and using spray paint to tag his cabin?"

"It was just a joke, but he had to go and put me on toilet cleaning duty the whole time." Jeremy defended. "It was disgusting, and I _know_ that was the reason he kept downing all those bowls of chili. Everyone deserved to know what a dick weed he really was!"

Caroline smiled at the memory. Jeremy's mom had grounded him for a month, which he spent that time pouting about not being able to go out with his friends while her and Bonnie got to come over to be with Elena.

Those were the days, she thought with a sigh. Things were so simple back then. School, boys, clothes. No vampires, werewolves, witches. Just a normal human existence. Caroline would be lying if she said she didn't like herself now, but they could all use a break from the incessant drama every now and again.

She shook the thoughts away before taking in the surrounding structures. She glimpsed over the map again and laughed. "I don't know how you did it, but we're here." They stopped in front of a traditional Cajun style bar and grill. The building had a rustic feel and the aroma coming from it's door was delicious.

"What can I say, I am the master." Jeremy griped. He folded the map and stuffed it in his pocket before opening the door for Caroline and waving her ahead. "Age before beauty." He smirked.

Caroline gave him an incredulous look before narrowing her eyes into slits. "You're gonna pay for that, Gilbert." She said, shoving him to the side as she walked into the bar.

"Whatever you say, grandma." Caroline ignored him, flipping her hair over her shoulder and marching to the bar. She placed her elbow on the tabletop and addressed the bartender.

"Hi," she paused to glance at the girl's name tag. "Camille. I'm looking for Sophie Devereaux. I was told that she would be here."

Camille looked the other blonde and her male companion over before glancing to the side at the kitchen. "I'm sorry, she's busy right now, but feel free to come back later." She moved to wipe down the counter but was stopped by Caroline's hand on her wrist.

"Look, it's really important and it shouldn't take long, so if you could please-" Her speech came to a halt when a familiar British accent reached her ears.

"Caroline?"

* * *

**So there it is. Yay! Let me know what you think about this chapter (or tell me what a jerk I am for making you wait so long), the review box is just down below. I'll do my best to update soon. :)**

**P.S. - Might look into a beta so let me know if you're interested. The updates will be sporadic though so I wouldn't expect anything right away. **


End file.
